The Fourth Age
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Takes place after the Death of King Elessar. Rated M for sexual scenes, drinking, violence, language and scary scenes. Legolas/OC, Eldarion/OC, OC/OC
1. The King's Death

The Fourth Age

Written By: Caladhiel Undómiel

Chapter 1

The King's Death

The story I wish to tell you is not one you can find in a book or in the library in the City of Kings. My story is one that many have forgotten. It began long ago in the White City. My parents were wed on midsummer's day on the seventh level of Minas Tirith. Do you know who they are yet? I am a princess of both elves and men, and my twin brother is a prince of elves and men.

My father is the King Aragorn of Gondor, and my mother the Queen Arwen of Gondor. My twin brother is Eldarion. And soon we shall have another little brother or sister. And I am Caladhiel. I have my mother's long dark hair and her blue eyes, but I am more like my father, and my brother looks like my father, but we both have the ears of the elves. Eldarion is older then me by perhaps 7 minutes. It is the fourth age of Middle-Earth, and it is one of peace. At least we thought it would be.

When Eldarion and I turned 17 everything went wrong. It had only been a few days after our birthday when our father fell ill. Gravely ill. My mother would not leave his side and Eldarion and I were still too young to take over for him. It was in this time that mother called upon our uncle Faramir to act as steward. However my father did not last the week.

On this day my mother called us to our father's bedside. He was fading fast. He smiled at us.

"My two beautiful children…you have ever made me proud."

I knelt down and took his hand.

"Ada…..you cannot go. We need you!"

"No my daughter…..I have taught you all I can and my time in this world is ending." He looked to Eldarion. "My son…" he handed him the ring of Barahir. "The throne to falls to you. Protect your mother, your sister and your soon to be born brother or sister."

Tears began to pour down my cheeks. Eldarion had tears in his eyes but he would not let them fall. Ada smiled at me and stroked my cheek. Then he looked to our mother.

"~Farwell my beloved Arwen. The years spent with you were filled with joy, love and peace. Nothing can take away the love I have for you.~"

"No! Estel you must live!"

My father's eyes closed.

"NO!"

"Estel! Estel!" Mother cried.

My brother took me in his arms and held me tightly.

*"Nîr tôl erin baded lîn. Namarie ada." he whispered.

I cried and cried and our mother's eyes turned dark. The light of the Eldar was leaving her.

"Naneth you cannot die! Not when….."

"I shall not fade my daughter. Not until this child is born. But then my strength shall leave me." she said.

Her voice was empty and dead.

A funeral was held for my father and all who had known him were present. My mother and brother spoke of him and then they looked to me. I slowly walked forward and lay my hand on his tomb.

"You were always there for me. Now that you are gone I feel lost. I love you father…and I will never forget all you taught me in my life. I love you….Namarie." I said.

_*A tear/weeping comes on your going. Farewell father._


	2. Attack on Minas Tirith

Chapter 2

Attack on Minas Tirith

3 months after the death of our father, mother gave birth to our little sister.

"Elgaraine." I said.

I smiled at my baby sister. Mother had named her Elgaraine and for the first time in three months my mother was smiling and laughing. Though I knew the grief was still heavy on her heart. Though I knew it would never be truly gone, I also knew Elgaraine made some of it go away. I even dared to hope that maybe now my mother would stay with us.

Eldarion's POV

I knew that the birth of Elgaraine had brought joy to my mother's heart. And that Caladhiel hoped she would now stay with us. But I knew in my heart she would not. And I knew not how to tell Caladhiel this, not now when she was happy. Then there was the ever lingering warning in my heart that my father's death had brought. Something was coming and yet I knew not what. It would not happen today or tomorrow, but it would happen.

The problem I faced was not knowing where my twin sister would disappear to. Sometimes Elgaraine would disappear with her, but mostly it was just her. In the middle of the night I would hear her leave her room and she would not return for hours. I was worried.

Caladhiel's POV

2 years had passed and Elgaraine was almost 3 and Eldarion and I were almost 20. Naneth had left us and laid herself to rest almost a year ago. Now Eldarion was king, and a great king at that! Elgaraine had our mother's eyes, our father's hair and the strength of both. She had the ears of the elves like I did. She was a mix of both our mother and father. Eldarion and I had sworn to protect her.

Every night I would leave my room and go to my father's grave. Now that she was older, Elgaraine came with me.

"Why does brother not come with us?"

"Shhh!"

She fell silent and I took her little hand. As we entered the hall of the dead, I saw a hooded and cloaked stranger. Elgaraine let out a little gasp and the stranger turned. I drew a dagger and aimed to throw it, pushing Elgaraine behind me.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

I could tell it was a man, yet he was taller then any man I had ever seen. His face was hidden but he was well armed. He walked towards us and I moved to throw the dagger.

"You keep your distance! I am warning you!" I snapped.

He stopped and lowered his hood. His eyes were familiar, but I could not remember where I had seen them.

"You have grown Caladhiel. I have not seen you since you were….."

"How do you know me?! Tell me who you are or I will hurt you!" I warned.

He bowed.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. Once I called Mirkwood my home, by my kin have long departed for Valinor."

"And why have you remained?" I asked.

He smiled softly.

"To watch over you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!" I snarled.

He chuckled and my heart fluttered slightly.

"Your father said you would say such."

Elgaraine peered from behind me.

"You knew Ada?!"

She tried to run forward.

"No! Elgaraine no!"

I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"We know not if he speaks the truth."

She pouted and when I looked up Legolas was directly in front of me. I did not hesitate and swung the dagger at him. He grabbed my wrist.

"I demand you release me."

"I will so long as you promise not to do that again."

"Why should I promise you anything!?"

The look on his face was one of grief and longing and a little bit of pain.

"Because I am trying to help you. Your parents were very good friends of mine. If something were to happen to you….I mean to their children…..I would never forgive myself."

I knew he was telling the truth about that. But I would not trust him around Elgaraine.

"Very well. Follow me."

I picked up Elgaraine and lead Legolas to the throne room. I set Elgaraine down and looked at her.

"~Go and get Eldarion. Tell him we have an important visitor.~"

She nodded, gave a smile to Legolas and then ran off. I shook my head and then went and sat on the stewards throne. I did not speak and I did not take my eyes off him. Elgaraine came running back into the room with Eldarion.

"Caladhiel who is this?"

"~He claims to be an elf called Legolas Greenleaf.~"

Eldarion looked at him.

"Do you have proof of your claim?"

He walked forward and took something from his cloak. It was a leaf of Lorien Brooch.

"I was one of the Fellowship."

Eldarion believed him and that was good enough for me. I stood up and started to walk off.

"Lady Caladhiel…."

I looked at Legolas. He smiled.

"You truly have grown into a beautiful woman. You look like your mother."

I turned away.

"I do not want your compliments or kind words. Stay away from me and keep well away from my little sister."

Legolas' POV

I watched her go. She had changed. She wore all black leather, and had hidden weapons everywhere. (**I imagine something like the thieves guild armor from Skyrim.**) Her hair was pulled back and her dark blue eyes held not light anymore.

"I apologize if she offended you. She…."

"There is no need to explain. I understand. To lose one's parents is a terrible thing. And I assume that you and Caladhiel have been raising Elgaraine."

He nodded.

"That we have. But she is a good child and had never given us problems. She knows we are not her parents, but I wish she could have met them."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Your father was one of my very best friends. As was your mother. I swore I would protect Caladhiel and give you my aid."

He smiled.

"Caladhiel certainly needs looking after. She is quite stubborn. Yet I sense there is something more to your wanting to protect her."

I looked at him and he smiled.

"Perhaps."

"I would be careful. My sister is stronger then even me. And most of the guards here. She has been known to make a man unable to walk for a month if you know what I mean."

I knew what he meant. I nodded and he showed me to a room.

Eldarion's POV

After I gave him a room I walked to my sister's. I knocked on the door but she did not answer.

"Caladhiel I know you are in there. Please let me in?"

She opened the door and I walked inside. She was lying on her bed. I sighed.

"Caladhiel what have I told you about the magic? If people found out they might not like it."

"Why should I care what they think? They already think it was foolish to allow an 18 year old take the throne. Look how wrong they were."

"I know, but I do not want anything to happen to you. And there was no need to be so rude to Legolas."

Now she sat up and looked at me.

"Eldarion we do not know him! He could be a liar!"

"I know you do not believe that."

She sighed and looked away. I tucked her hair behind her ear. And she hugged me.

"I remember his eyes that is all, though I know not how. They just seem so familiar and…"

She started to cry and I held her close.

"I know. It will be alright. I promise. Mother and father would not have left us if they did not believe we could make it."

She pushed away and went to her window.

"Naneth left us of her own will! She abandoned us! Elgaraine was not even 2 and we were only 18! It was she who should have raised us and our little sister!" She shouted.

"Caladhiel please! I am only trying to help."

She looked down.

"I know, forgive me."

I went over and put my hand on her shoulder. Before I could speak screams came from the city. We rushed to the balcony and saw hordes of orcs.

"I thought the orcs were gone!" She said.

"Apparently not."

Caladhiel's POV

"Elgaraine!"

Eldarion and I ran to her room but she was gone!

"NO! ELGARAINE!"

"She is here!"

Legolas came to us carrying her. He handed her to Eldarion and then we heard banging on the doors.

"Legolas take my sister and get out of here! I shall take Elgaraine and escape a different way."

Before I could protest he was gone. I sighed in frustration and Legolas grabbed my wrist. I twisted out of his grasp.

"I will not leave without my father's sword."

"We have to get away from….."

I took off running. He followed me as I broke into my parent's old room. I grabbed Anduril and Hadhafang.

"Caladhiel we must go!"

I ran with him but we were blocked by two dark haired and red eyed people. A man and woman.

"Who are you and why do you attack my city!?"

They laughed. It was an evil and sinister laugh.

"We are the children of Sauron. My name is Serena and this is my twin brother Sarnon. We are here to do what our father always wanted!" said Serena.

"Wipe out the line of Isildur." Sarnon said.

I narrowed my eyes and drew my parent's swords.

"You will do no such thing!"

Before I could fight them, Legolas dragged me away.

"Let me go! I can fight them!"

"~Absolutely not! You cannot fight them! Not yet!~"

I had no choice but to go with him. We fought our way to the stables and he put me on a horse then mounted it behind me. He heeled the horse and we rode away from the White City. I grabbed the reins and pulled it to a stop. I looked back at my home. Tears fell from my eyes and I swore to return and reclaim my home.


	3. Trusting Again

Chapter 3

Trusting Again

Eldarion's POV

Elgaraine and I had escaped along with many of the people of Minas Tirith. But many had died this night. Caladhiel and Legolas still had not arrived. I learned that my aunt Eowyn and uncle Faramir had fallen defending the settlement in the hills of Ithilian. But our cousin Elboron had survived. For that I was grateful. But the loss of Eowyn and Faramir…..I knew Caladhiel would not take it well. She had been close with our aunt Eowyn. They were a lot alike. Uncle Eomer would not take it well! He would be beyond upset. I kept myself busy by helping with the wounded.

"It is Caladhiel! Lady Caladhiel is here!"

I looked up and saw a white horse galloping towards us. I rushed towards them helped my sister down. She threw her arms around me and held me tightly.

"Caladhiel!"

Elgaraine came running to us. My family was safe, but for how long?

Caladhiel's POV

Aunt Eowyn and Uncle Faramir were gone. Elboron had survived and for that I was beyond grateful. I went to a forest that allowed me to see Minas Tirith. It was covered by a shadow. I sighed and then punched a tree angrily. I yelped in pain and a hand rested on my shoulder. I drew a dagger and held it to their throat. It was only Legolas. I scowled at him and lowered the dagger.

"I could have killed you. Do you seek to die?"

"Not at all. Your brother sent me to find you. He was worried."

I turned away from him.

"I can take care of myself. He is not my father and I wish he would stop acting as such."

"He is only trying…"

"I know what he tries to do. He believes he protects me when it is I who has always protected him! When my father died I made a vow to protect them in his stead! Now tonight my home is taken and my aunt and uncle are dead! And you follow me as though I am a child who needs watching. I tell you now I do not need you! I need no one! I will keep my family safe and myself safe! I am not yours to be concerned for." I said.

He looked hurt. Since my father's death my heart had closed to all but my family and my people. I felt no fear or love anymore. As I turned away he spoke,

"~You run from your heart. You hide from yourself. That is not who you are and you know it. You mother and father would not want you to be like this.~"

I shook with anger.

"~I will never know what they wanted. My father is dead, and my mother abandoned me.~"

"~She did not abandon you. She chose a mortal life and so without your father she no longer had the strength to go on living.~"

I backhanded him.

"~DO NOT DARE TO TELL ME WHAT MY FAMILY DID AND DID NOT DO!~" I screeched.

I moved to strike him again but he grabbed my wrists. As for what happened next…I never would have expected it. He smashed his lips to mine and my eyes closed. It was a strange feeling. I had never felt anything like it. I liked it. Something warm filled my heart. My eyes flew open and I pushed him away.

Legolas' POV

The look in her eyes was one of fear and pain, yet I saw love.

"You….stay away from me! I do not want to feel! I do not want to feel the pain of loss or the fear of losing." she said.

"Caladhiel I…."

*"Lau! Avo bedo! Ú-aníron den."

I stepped forward and grabbed her.

"Is this what I must do to make you listen!? I did not watch over you all these years simply because I promised your father! I care about what happens to you! You mean a great deal to me! Whether you care or not I will always care!"

I let her go and we just stared at each other.

Caladhiel's POV

"~Why are you so kind to me? I have done everything I can to push you away and you keep coming back. Why?~"

"~I do not understand.~"

I looked away.

"~After my father's death people stayed away from me. I was strange and distant. I never allowed anyone I did not know near Elgaraine and if someone came to close I would draw a weapon. People stayed away from me. I caused problems for Eldarion. I am a wicked woman.~"

He gently turned my face towards his.

"~You are not wicked. You are good and kind you just…..your heart is still grieving.~"

I pushed away from him.

"I still stand by what I said. I do not need you."

I walked away, not wanting to feel anything for him. Elgaraine was asleep on a bedroll. I smiled and sat down beside her. I looked around at all who had survived the attack. I wondered where we could possibly go? No matter where we went Serena and Sarnon would look for us.

"Unless…I got to them first." I whispered.

I would not allow them to rule Gondor. Not whilst I yet lived. But I knew that whether I liked it or not Legolas would be watching me. A part of me wanted him to watch over me. I shook my head.

_Stop that! You do not need anyone! Do you want your heart to break again!?_

"Naneth….."

I looked down at Elgaraine. She called for our mother in her sleep. I closed my eyes and kissed her head.

"~Mother will always be with you.~"

I covered her so she would not get cold.

"It would seem many of us were wrong about you."

I jumped up and instinctively drew a dagger. One of the people of the city stood there. I slowly lowered the dagger.

"These past two years we have thought your anger and grief for the loss of your parents had driven you mad. But now I see that you have only ever wanted to protect little princess Elgaraine. I cannot fault you for that nor shall anyone else. Forgive me my princess."

I sheathed the dagger and walked forward. I smiled a little.

"It is I who must ask forgiveness of you and all the others. I acted cruel and dangerous. It is true I only ever sought to protect Elgaraine, but now…all this has happened. I am truly sorry for all I have done. And I will protect my people until my last breath."

The man smiled and I recognized him as one of the food stand owners. He bowed and then left. I looked back at Elgaraine and remembered when I was her age. I smiled, I had been so carefree and gentle back then. A single tear slid down my face. I had become a cruel and heartless woman to all but my family. I had to change that.

"~Are you well?~"

I smirked. Of course Legolas would be there.

"~Even if I told you yes, you would never believe me.~"

He touched my shoulder and when I did not move he put his hand on my shoulder.

"~What is it?~"

I looked at Elgaraine again.

"~Look at her….I used to be like that once. Now….I am cold and cruel. I want that to change, but I know not how.~"

Legolas gently turned me to face him.

"~You are not cruel. You guard yourself because you fear to be hurt again. You have endured so much pain and you do not want to feel anymore.~"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. H understood me, better then I understood myself.

"~Come with me….I want to show you something.~"

"~But Elgaraine….~"

"~Is asleep and safe.~"

I sighed but then nodded. He offered me his hand and I took it.

"~Do you trust me?~"

I bit my lip, I had a hard time trusting people. But when I looked into his eyes…something made me trust him.

"Yes."

He smiled that smile that made my heart flutter. He led me deeper into the forest and to a small pool of crystal clear water.

"What is this?" I asked.

"~Where I have lived these past years.~"

I looked at him. He truly had stayed and kept watch over me;.

"~Why…..why would you watch over me? You do not know me. You owe me nothing.~"

He reached for my hand and I let him take it. His skin was soft, smooth and warm.

"~I was there the day you were born. I held you in my arms and when your eyes opened you smiled and laughed. I held your brother to, but he started to cry when he saw me.~"

I started to laugh as I had not laughed in years. When I stopped he looked at me. He slowly reached behind me and pulled the tie holding my hair up. It fell down around me and he brushed it behind my ear.

"~You do not have to hide behind a wall. I will never hurt you, nor would I ever see you harmed.~"

I very slowly reached up to touch his face. When I started to pull my hand back he stopped me.

"It is alright." he whispered.

I nodded and touched his face lightly with my fingertips. Every part of him that I felt and saw was flawless. I did not tell him….but being around Legolas made me feel safe and happy, like when my father was alive. I felt the tears come. I had not cried in a long time.

"Caladhiel?!"

I threw my arms around him. I cried into his shoulder. I missed my father so much. Legolas seemed to understand.

"Why?! Why did he leave us!? I still….I still n-needed him!" I sobbed.

Legolas wrapped his arms around me.

"Your father once told me….that he wished he could have had more time with you, and your mother and brother. You and your brother made him so proud everyday. He loved you so much and he still does. He is never truly gone Caladhiel. He lives in you! In the things you do, the choices you make. And you mirror your mother….."

At the mention of my mother I became angry. I pushed away from him.

"I have told you already…..my mother abandoned us! She left a almost two year old to be raised by her two 18 almost 19 year old twins to raise that almost two year old!"

"Caladhiel she could no longer find the will to live!"

I glared at him and then pushed him into the river. The only problem was he had his hand on my shoulder. I fell into the water with him. I resurfaced and we looked at each other. I started to smile and then I started to laugh. Legolas laughed to and I found myself closer to him then I was before.

_*No! I do not want it!_


	4. Her Protector

Chapter 4

Her Protector

I looked into his eyes and became lost. This time it was I who took his hand.

"Why did you kiss me before?"

His eyes sear searched mine.

"Do you truly have to ask me that?"

In all honesty no. I knew why he had kissed me, but I did not understand.

"But why?"

He looked down shyly.

"I have feelings for you Caladhiel."

I forgot how to breath for a few seconds. I backed away from him.

"No, you cannot…you must forget."

"What?!"

"I am dangerous! I am being hunted by two of the most powerful evil beings in the world! I will not have you hurt because of who I am."

He looked at me in shock. I turned away from him.

"You need to go. I release you from your duty of watching over me."

"I will not leave."

I clenched my fists.

"I am telling you to go. If you truly care for me….then you will do as I ask."

"It is because I care for you that I will not leave. I know you believe you are protecting me, but you are not. If you send me away from you my heart will break….and I know you know what happens when an elf's heart breaks."

I did indeed. It was how my own mother died.

"But I cannot give you what you seek. If something happened to you because of me…..I would never forgive myself."

"Which is exactly why I cannot leave you. There is nowhere left for me to go."

"Valinor. Back to your people."

"Only if you were to come with me."

"I cannot. I am not allowed."

"~If you were to choose an Elven life you would be.~"

I turned and looked at him.

"~You are half elf half human. You can choose a mortal life or an Elven life.~"

I looked down.

"~I could leave this place. Be with my grandfather and great grandparents. My uncle's and the people my mother left for my father.~"

"~Yes Caladhiel you could. Elgaraine and Eldarion as well.~"

Tears formed in my eyes and I shook my head.

"~I cannot go. And Eldarion would not abandon our people. Nor will I. I promised I would take back our home. And I cannot break that promise.~"

A few stray tears fell and I wiped them away.

"~Very well you may stay. But…..I cannot return your feelings Legolas. I am sorry. I do not feel love for any but my family anymore. Do not mistake me…..you are kind and welcoming, but I do not feel it. And now I wish I could. Forgive me.~"

He lifted my face and gave me a sort of sad smile.

**"Henion. Ú-moe edaved Caladhiel. Le annon veleth nin."

I gasped and looked up at him. I could not just thank him for he had just said, nor could I simply turn and walk away. I let him take my face in his hands and then he softly pressed his lips against my forehead. A small part of me wished he had kissed my lips, but most of me was glad he had not. I would not send him away because I did not want him to fade away.

"We should go back. My brother and cousin will come looking for me."

He nodded and we walked back to the camp. I kept my distance from him and went to check on Elgaraine. She was still fast asleep and I smiled. I lay down on the ground and fell asleep, a dagger in my hand.

Eldarion's POV

When Caladhiel came back she seemed, a little different. I saw Legolas come shortly after and I walked towards him.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"She is fine. She is upset and still grieves for the loss of your father."

That had not been what I meant but I did not question further. I went to Caladhiel and covered her with a blanket. I made sure Elgaraine was still asleep. Then I went to sleep.

Legolas' POV

I could not find sleep. I looked over at Caladhiel. She slept peacefully. I smiled and looked up at the stars. All I wanted was to hold her, to be able to call her mine. It was fortunate I could not sleep, I heard Caladhiel get up and run off. I jumped up and silently followed her.

Caladhiel's POV

I had to see my father. I knew it was the most foolish idea I had ever had, but I needed to see him. I had waited for Legolas to fall asleep. I ran through the trees, but then I felt a pain in my left shoulder. I fell to the ground with an arrow lodged in my shoulder. I held back my cry if pain.

"Did the poor little princess fall down?"

I looked up and found Serena. She had her evil smirk on her face and a bow black as night in her hand. I glared at her.

"You think I fear you?!"

She laughed and then knelt down.

"You should! Without you, it will be far easier to put an end to your brother…and your sweet little sister."

At the mention of my siblings I felt fear grip at my heart. Serena stood and aimed an arrow at my head.

"Not that it matters…..but have you any last words?"

I knew my death was at hand, but there was still a chance.

*"Gerich veleth nin Legolas Greenleaf."

She looked at me in disgust. In the blink of an eye I had her on the ground. I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder and shoved it through her arm. She howled in pain and the smacked me hard across the face.

"NO!"

From out of nowhere Legolas came running forward. His white knives drawn and he fought Serena.

"Be warned Daughter of Aragorn, you shall not always have your elf protector to save you!"

Serena ran off and Legolas dropped to his knees beside me. I could swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"~How could you be so foolish Caladhiel!?~"

_Yes…..he is indeed crying._

He gently lifted me into his arms and ran back to the camp. We only made it half way before the pain in my shoulder became too much. He lay me down and I grabbed his hand. He looked into my eyes.

"Forgive me….I never should have t-told you…I could not…..return your feelings."

His eyes widened and I smiled weakly.

*"Gerich veleth nin Legolas."

"~You will live! I promise you that! And I will never leave your side. I promise.~"

I laughed dryly and shook my head.

"~I want you to protect my family.~"

"~No. I will not let you die!~"

_*I understand. It is not necessary to forgive Caladhiel. I give my love to you._

_*You have my love Legolas._


	5. Never Let Go

Chapter 5

Never Let Go

He sat me up gently.

"~I will need to remove your tunic.~"

I could only nod. He unbuckled the clasps and belts and then gently and slowly slid off my tunic. He took my water and poured some on my wound. He tore his own tunic and bandaged it as best he could. When he held me in his arms again I looked down.

"~Forgive me…I was stupid to run off alone.~"

"~Yes….yes you were.~" I scowled at him. "~But you are safe now and that is all that truly matters to me.~"

My scowl turned to a small smile.

"~But please Caladhiel, do not do anything like that again.~"

I nodded.

"Gweston."

He smiled and held me close. He was warm and he smelled of pine and the forest. I closed my eyes and clutched at his tunic.

_Like the stars guiding souls to safety_

_You have saved me, my love_

_Near or far you will be here to watch me_

_From the heavens above_

_When my lights ceases to burn,_

_To your arms I will return_

_For my love never lets go_

_For my love_

_Never_

_Lets go!_

I recognized the song. I looked up at him.

"Where did you learn that song?" I asked.

He smiled and winked. I chuckled and hid my face in his chest.

"~I do not ask for you to return my feelings straight away…..I know that you hardly know me. So perhaps we can be friends first.~"

I smiled.

"I would like that very much…Legolas." I said.

Legolas' POV

I smiled at her words. Although I wished for her to return my feelings right away, I would not force her into anything. I cared for her too much.

"I will never let anything happen to you, or your family. I promise."

She looked at me once again with concern in her eyes.

"~Legolas…do not risk your life for mine and my family's. It is I who owes you much. You protected Elgaraine that night and brought me back to her and Eldarion, but you do not owe us your life. I do not want you to get hurt.~" she said.

She was so much like her father.

"~I will not.~"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I picked her up and then began to walk back towards the camp.

Eldarion's POV

When I woke up I found Caladhiel gone, but so was Legolas. It made me feel a little better knowing he was with her, but I was still concerned. When he came back with her in his arms my heart dropped to my stomach. I ran forward, as did several of the people of Minas Tirith.

"What happened?!"

"Serena." was all Legolas said.

I clenched my fists.

"She will be alright. She is a very fast healer. She got it from your mother."

I nodded but my anger was still very strong. Caladhiel began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Legolas and for the first time in a long time she smiled.

"Hello."

He smiled at her and I smirked.

_I told her so._

"~Legolas…." he looked at me. "~Take care of my sister.~"

He smiled and nodded. He carried her away and I saw several people watching with smiles on their faces. I shook my head and walked off to find Elgaraine.

Caladhiel's POV

Legolas lay me down on my bedroll. As his hands left me I frowned and opened my eyes. He sat down beside me and took my hand.

"~I will not leave.~"

I smiled.

"Stay….."

He chuckled and I fell off to sleep.


	6. Forgiveness

Chapter 6

Forgiveness

When I opened my eyes Legolas was still there beside me. I smiled.

"~You stayed.~" I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled.

"~Of course.~"

I sat up slowly, my shoulder still hurt but not as badly as before.

"~How do you feel?~"

I smiled a little.

"~I feel as though I have been kicked by a horse and stomped on.~"

When I looked at him, his eyes were full of concern.

"~It was a joke Legolas.~"

Relief washed over his face and I smiled and laughed a little. I looked around at my people. They were homeless, they did not know how to survive out here, nor did Eldarion. But I did.

"We have to go somewhere where my people….my family will be safe. Legolas I know you know of a place. Please…."

He took my hands in his and smiled.

"~I do know of a place. Sauron never knew where it was, so his children shall never find it. Did your mother ever tell you of Imladris?~"

Eldarion's POV

Elgaraine woke up and found me later. I smiled and then picked her up.

"Good morning."

She smiled and I looked around. My people were suffering because I had failed to rule them, to protect them. And now I did not know what to do.

"Brother.."

I looked at Caladhiel. I smiled and my smile grew when I saw Legolas close behind her.

"~Caladhiel are you feeling well?~"

She nodded.

"~Do you remember how Naneth would tell us stories about Imladris? How no evil could enter there?~" I nodded. "~We must take our people there. Sauron never knew where it was and so his children cannot know where it is. Our people would be safe there. And so would Elgaraine.~"

My eyes widened and I looked around. I smiled and then nodded.

"~Then we make for Imladris.~"

Caladhiel's POV

I went back and packed my rucksack. I smiled to myself.

"~I know you are there.~"

Legolas put his hand on my shoulder.

"~I know you are worried.~"

I turned and faced him.

"~How can I not be? It is a long journey to Imladris and there are dangers that threaten the lives of my people and family.~"

He pulled me into his arms.

"It will be alright. I promise you that."

I clung to him, unwilling to let him go. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. I looked at his lips and then back into his eyes. He inched closer and I impatiently pressed my lips to his. His hold on me tightened and I kissed him harder. I traced his lips with my tongue and then parted them. I moaned when his tongue curled around mine.

_Do NOT break this kiss!_

He broke the kiss and I frowned.

"I was not done."

He chuckled and kissed me once more.

"~We must leave. I promise you that shall not be the last kiss we share.~"

I smiled.

"~I will definitely hold you to that.~"

He smiled and I finished packing.

Eldarion's POV

I had the people of Minas Tirith gather together.

"I have found a safe place for us all, or rather I should say my sister Caladhiel and the Lord Legolas Greenleaf have. I take responsibility for not being able to protect our city. Until such time as we are able to take back our city, we will make for Rivendell. It is a place protected from evil where my mother was born and raised. Its location was always kept hidden. Our enemies do not know its location. We leave at first light tomorrow, take only what provisions you need." I said.

Many of them seemed uncertain, and I knew I deserved that, but they were willing to follow. We packed up left the next morning as we said.

Caladhiel's POV

My brother had become a true king. I put Elgaraine on a carriage and she fell asleep. It was still very early and she was not used to being up and moving so early. I covered her with my cloak and smiled.

"~Sleep well baby sister.~" I whispered.

We had been traveling for about a week, and we still had far to go.

"My lady!"

One of the scouts came rushing towards me.

_Why is it they always come to me?_

"My lady Caladhiel there is a group of orcs over the hill. There are too many!"

The caravan stopped and I looked at them all. I promised I would keep my family safe, and that meant the people of Minas Tirith as well.

"They will not be there much longer. Inform my brother that I have gone to deal with these orcs." I looked at some of the guards. "You men! Come with me and be as silent as you can."

They nodded and I went up towards the hill. I peered over at the orcs.

"Circle around and shoot them. Do not let yourselves be seen! Surprise is our greatest defense. But keep one alive. I want answers."

They nodded and then circled around. I jumped up into a tree and waited. I looked to one of the guards and nodded. They fired their arrows and the orcs fell dead. Unfortunately there were no survivors. I sighed in frustration and when they guards came back they bowed in apology.

"We could not keep one alive. Forgive us my lady."

"Why do you apologize? You did your best and defeated the orcs and have protected our people. Do not apologize. Come, we must return."

They smiled and we all went back. Legolas and my brother came running to me.

"Caladhiel! Are you alright?" Eldarion asked frantically.

"Relax I am perfectly fine!"

He nodded but Legolas remained unconvinced. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I raised a brow and he shook his head. I scowled at him and then we continued on to Imladris.

When we stopped to rest one night, now about a month on the road, I found a river. Legolas still would not speak to me. Since the first group of orcs, I and my small group of men whose names I learned were, Halbaran, Dirhabol, Luin, and Eradan, had taken down more and more groups of orcs. Legolas wanted me to stay away from danger, but I could not just sit and do nothing.

I went to the river and sat down. I actually started to cry. Legolas was hurting me! Did he not understand I was too much like my mother to just sit and wait around? My tears fell into the river and I looked at my reflection. I smacked the surface of the water.

"I was a fool to think….."

I stopped when I felt a presence. I drew my sword and turned around. I scowled at a tree.

"I already know you are there."

Legolas jumped down. I glared and then turned away.

"Caladhiel….."

"Oh so now you are speaking to me!?" I snapped.

He looked guilty. He walked past me towards the river.

"~I was angry yes! You risk your life and you never tell me when you and your little band of men are going or where. You scare me when I cannot find you!~"

"~Pardon me! But I am not going to go running to you every time I am going to leave your sight!~"

He did not say anything. I sighed and walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"~I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you….I just…I want revenge for my home. For the men, woman, and children that died…..I am just so angry!~"

He turned and held my face in his hands.

"~I know, I know. Believe me I understand. And I am sorry for being so upset with you. I should have just talked with you. I am so sorry.~"

I smiled at him.

"~I will forgive you if your forgive my stubbornness.~" I whispered.

He chuckled and nodded.

"~I forgive you.~"

"~Well then I forgive you. So is this the part where we kiss and make up?~" I asked.

He laughed and nodded. He brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss. I rested my hands against his chest. When we separated I remembered the river was behind him. I smiled and shoved him. He fell back and I laughed as he hit the water. He resurfaced and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me in and I crashed into him. He surfaced with me in his arms and smiled at me. He moved my wet hair from my face.

"~Have you not yet learned that I will always get you?~"

I smiled and kissed him. This kiss was much different. His tongue slid between my lips and curled around mine. I fisted my hands in his tunic and tugged at it.

"~No Caladhiel.~"

I scowled at him.

"~Do you even know what I want? Believe me I know what happens if we actually make love. I am not ready for that. I just want you to take off this damn tunic.~"

He smiled and he let me lift off his tunic. I ran my hands down his chest and then kissed his neck. He gasped and I kissed down his chest. I kissed every inch. When I kissed his lips his wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him.

_I guess all this makes us a lot more then simple friends._

I smiled into the kiss and then slowly we separated. He would come back and kiss me again until it stopped altogether. He looked at me and smiled.

"I suppose we are more then just friends now." I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Yes it would seem so. If that is alright with you."

"I would not want it any other way."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"~I will always be here for you.~"

"~I know. I trust you.~"

He was silent before saying,

"Le melon Caladhiel."

My eyes flew open and I looked at him.

"~You love me? Honest?~"

He smiled and nodded.

"~Yes, yes I love you more then anything.~"

I smiled and kissed him and hugged him.

"~And I love you too!~" I said.

Legolas' POV

I smiled when she said she loved me. I lifted her into my arms and kissed her lips. I lifted her up and out of the river and then sat next to her. She handed me my damp tunic with a grin. I smiled at her.

"I shall have to be careful with you. If I let my guard down I end up getting wet."

She giggled and I kissed her nose. I stood up and then pulled her up. She did not let go of my hand.

"We should go back, before my friends or brother or both come looking." she said.

I nodded, her friends and brother were very protective of her. We walked back hand in hand.


	7. A Safe Haven

Chapter 7

A Safe Haven

Caladhiel's POV

After another 2 weeks of traveling we came to a river. I smiled remembering the story my mother had told me about how she saved a hobbit and washed away the evil Nazgul.

"We are close now!" I said.

There was excitement among my people. I smiled and took my friends to scout ahead.

"You know something Luin…" said Dirhabol.

"What?"

"Caladhiel has been sneaking off at night, and is gone for a good 2 or 3 hours."

I looked at Dirhabol. He was the youngest of us. Only 14 years of age.

"Now that you say it, I too have noticed that. And Lord Legolas disappears shortly after." Halbaran said.

I knew I was blushing.

"I wonder." said Dirhabol.

He smiled at me and I smacked his arm.

"It has nothing to do with you Dirhabol." I said.

"Does it not?"

I smiled and laughed.

"I appreciate you looking out for me my friend, but believe me when I say I can look after myself."

"She has a point Dirhabol. She taught you most of what you know." Luin teased.

We all started to laugh at that, then Halbaran gasped. I looked at what he was looking at and I smiled.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is called Rivendell." I said.

"It is more beautiful then I imagined!" said Eradan.

I nodded.

"My mother was born here. As was my father, for a time. All chieftans of the Dunedein are fostered in Rivendell for a time. At least they were before the elves departed for Valinor." I said.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked at Luin and he nodded. I smiled a bit and then we went back to the others. My people were safe for now, I had done what I had promised. No evil could enter Imladris, not whilst Eldarion, Elgaraine and I were here. For we shared our grandfather's blood, and it was he who had protected Imladris before. After my people had settled into their new home I decided to look around.

Eldarion's POV

I watched Caladhiel slip away and I sighed.

_She will never find happiness if she keeps to herself. _

Caladhiel's POV

I wandered around until I found a small stone bridge over-looking a waterfall and a river. I smiled and jumped up into a tree. It was a large tree, large enough for me to…..I smiled to myself and decided to make myself a little hideaway right here.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**A somple filler chapter. Please note I will be going on vacation for two weeks, but unlike last November I am taking my laptop with me! So the updates will not cease! =D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Secrets Revealed

Legolas' POV

Caladhiel had been gone quite a bit since we arrived in Imladris. I knew she would not leave, but I was curious as to what she was up to. Finally she came to me one day. She looked…..nervous.

"~Legolas will you come with me?~"

I nodded and she led me outside to a bridge and then climbed up a vine. I climbed up with her and gasped. She had built a little hut of sorts. I smiled at her but she still looked nervous.

"~Caladhiel? What is it?~"

"~I have been keeping a secret from you…a big one.~"

My smile faded and she looked down.

"~I can do things that others cannot.~"

I raised my brow. She sighed and then a book floated up and landed on my lap. My eyes widened and I looked at her. She hid her face in her hands and I knew she was crying.

"~I am different and I know not why! I am so sorry!~" she cried.

I took her hands and gently pulled them from her face.

"~I do not think differently of you. I never will.~"

She smiled and launched herself into my arms. I smiled as we fell back. She looked back up at me and I tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled brightly and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes.

Caladhiel's POV

I loved kissing Legolas. His lips were soft and warm. He was so gentle with me, and he knew what I liked and did not like. He was everything I had ever dreamed of, and he loved me as I loved him.

"Caladhiel….wait."

I moved off him and looked into his eyes. He took my hands in his and smiled.

"~Caladhiel I love you. I love you more then anything in the world…and I never wish to be without you. So I ask you now…..will you be my wife?~"

My eyes widened. I never thought this day would come. I opened and closed my mouth. I stood and walked towards the window. I was speechless. How did he expect me to react to this? Yes I loved him, but marriage?

_But he is everything I ever wanted. Kind, honest, brave, true and drop dead handsome._

I smiled and then turned and looked at him.

"Yes. YES!"

He smiled and stood up. He picked me up and swung me around. I smiled and laughed and then looked at him.

"All my life I did things by the ways of Minas Tirith. I never got to do anything according to my Elven heritage."

His eyebrows went up and I smiled.

"However I promised your brother we would have a traditional wedding."

I smiled and shook my head.

"~That is Eldarion for you. Always being the big brother.~"

He chuckled and kissed me deeply. I moaned and he pulled back.

"~Come. We must inform your brother of the good news.~"

I smiled and nodded.


	9. The Union of Elves and Men

Chapter 9

The Union of Elves and Men

When we told my brother he was beyond happy. He had lifted me up. Spinning me around and hugging me.

"Finally! I feared this day would never come!"

I playfully smacked him. I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked down at my baby sister. I smiled and picked her up.

"What is happening sister?" she asked in her little voice.

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You are going to have a new big brother." I said.

She immediately looked at Legolas and smiled. She laughed and reached for him. He smiled and hugged her and I could not remember feeling so happy. A wedding feast was held that night, which resulted in Dirhabol getting drunker then a dwarf. I shook my head and then Legolas led me away. We made our way to our secret hideaway. We stood on the bridge and he held my hands. I smiled at him.

Legolas' POV

"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" she asked me.

I chuckled at the memory.

"~I thought I was dead for certain! You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Dangerous, loyal, and fiery.~"

She smiled more and laughed a little.

"Renech i beth i pennen?"

I smiled and nodded.

"~You told me that when this was over…..you would sail to Valinor with me.~"

"And to that I hold. I would rather share my life with you, then face all the ages of this world angry and alone. I choose an Elven life.~"

I smiled and slowly leaned forward. Our lips met and I put my arms around her. I pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes. I pulled back in the direction of Imladris and looked her up and down. She was wearing the most beautiful silver dress. An Elven dress no doubt. I knew it had once belonged to her mother. I leaned down and kissed her again.

Caladhiel's POV

He was kissing me gently but I wanted more. I pulled him in direction of my room and opened the door. I never broke the kiss. His tongue slid past my lips and curled around mine. He pushed me up against the door, closing it in the process. He ran his hand up my thigh and rested on my hip, pulling me closer. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine.

"~That dress looks ravishing upon you…..but I want it off.~"

I moaned and he began to kiss my neck. I worked at the ties of his tunic and pushed it form his shoulders. He reached behind me to the ties of my dress and gave them a tug. It came lose and I stepped back so it fell from my body. He ran his hands down my shoulders.

"~Beautiful….~" he breathed.

I brought his lips back to mine. He kissed me feverishly and I pushed him back towards the bed. He fell back onto the silk sheets and soft blankets and I straddled him. He flipped me so he was on me. He pulled back and smiled.

"~Do you wish to do this?~"

"~Yes, I told you I have lived by the ways of Minas Tirith all my life. Now I wish to do things the Elven way.~"

He smiled and began to kiss me again. I could feel his erection through his trousers rubbing against me. I felt a strange aching need for him. I moved to kiss his neck and nipped lightly. One of his hands went to the tip of my ear and he gently touched it. It sent me over the edge and I pushed him back and kissed him hard. I moved down his neck, chest to the waistband of his trousers. I smirked and thought of a way to get him back for my ears. I removed his trousers and took his erection in my hand. I pumped along him and he threw his head back, moaning my name.

"~You will learn my dearest Legolas, that I always get even.~"

With those words I closed my mouth around him. I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the sensitive tip.

"~Caladhiel…..~"

His voice sounded desperate. I stopped what I was doing and he touched my face. I smiled and kissed his soft, warm lips. Wherever his skin touched mine I felt as though I were on fire. I felt his hand suddenly touching my aching opening.

"Legolas….please…" I begged.

He chuckled and then sunk a finger inside me. I cried out his name and he started to pump his finger in and out of me. I became a moaning mess in a matter of seconds.

"You are ready for me." He said.

I had not realized how close he was to my ear. He ran his tongue over the sensitive tip and I cried out his name. I whimpered softly when his finger left me and then I felt the tip of his erection against me.

"Caladhiel this might…."

"Oh do not speak of pain! I want you to take me Legolas! All of me!"

He smiled and dropped his mouth to mine. He slowly began to sheath himself inside me. He was bigger then I expected and he stretched me as he went in.

"I bind myself to you Caladhiel daughter of Aragorn."

With one hard thrust he filled me and I lifted my hips to meet him. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. I was shaking slightly but sort of smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Oh yes!" I gasped.

He started to kiss and nip at my neck again and I wound my arms tightly around him. He very slowly began to move within me and I closed my eyes and my head tipped back into the pillow. Legolas took advantage of my exposed neck and chest and kissed everywhere he could reach. I reached up and touched the tips of both his ears. He moaned loudly and I tightened around him.

"Wait for me love!"

I gasped and with one final thrust he filled me with his seed and I came with him. He held himself up by his elbows and smiled at me.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him gently.

"~I have never been happier.~" I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me some more before he slid out of me and lay beside me. He pulled me onto his chest and rubbed my back.

"I love you….so much Caladhiel." he whispered.

I smiled and looked at him.

"And I love you too."

Legolas' POV

I stroked her hair as she fell asleep and then fell to sleep myself.

Eldarion's POV

The wedding was fast approaching and I could not find Legolas or my sister. There was one place I had left to try….Caladhiel's bedroom. I took a deep breath and then walked to it. I slowly reached up and then knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

That was not her voice.

"Legolas you do know you are getting married in less then 4 hours correct?"

"Yes."

I sighed and banged on the door.

"Alright! Alright!"

I smirked and shook my head.

Legolas' POV

I chuckled to myself and then look over at Caladhiel. She was sleeping so peacefully, I did not want to wake her. I let her sleep for a few more moments before gently kissing her awake. When I looked back at her she smiled.

"Hello."

"Hello love."

She kissed me and wound her arms around my neck. I reluctantly pulled away.

"We are to be married in 4 hours. I must prepare and so must you meleth nin."

She nodded and I dressed and then with one last kiss I left the room.

Caladhiel's POV

After he left I smiled to myself. I was getting married this night. I got up and went to my wardrobe. Inside was only one dress. I took it out and laid it on my bed. I was wrapped in a robe and I did my hair and put on a headdress. I looked back at the dress and just stared at it. It was my mother's wedding dress.

I had been sitting there for almost an hour when a knock came at the door.

"Caladhiel?"

Eldarion came into the room with Elgaraine.

"Caladhiel…..people are waiting outside."

"I cannot do it. I cannot marry Legolas in this dress."

He looked at it and then Elgaraine jumped onto the bed. She looked at the dress.

"She left us…." I whispered.

"No big sister."

Eldarion and I looked at Elgaraine in surprise. She held the top of the dress in her little hands and looked at us.

"Naneth's heart broke…she could not live without Ada. Like you cannot live without big brother Legolas." My eyes widened. " She loved us and it was hard to leave us. She knew you did not need her to guide you anymore. And she knew you would guide me like she did you. She would want you to wear her dress."

She jumped off the bed and pulled the brought the dress over to me. She put it on my lap and smiled at me.

"He is waiting."

She then proceeded to run from the room. I looked at Eldarion.

"We always knew she was smart….but that was smart for even a 8 year old and she is only 3."

My brother and I laughed. Then he had me stand and he held the dress out to me.

"~Elgaraine is right. Mother would want you to wear this.~"

I nodded and he left the room. I put the dress on and then looked in the mirror. I gasped…I really did look like her. I looked just like my mother. I smiled.

"I love you Naneth."

I turned and walked out my bedroom door.

Legolas' POV

I stood waiting for Caladhiel. Radaghast the Brown had come to us and was willing to perform the ceremony. For once he was not covered in bird feces. The music began and then the doors opened. Caladhiel's cousin Elboron came with a woman he knew, next came Dirhabol, who was still recovering from the wedding feast. Beside him was little Elgaraine. Then came Eldarion and my bride. My of the people of Minas Tirith gasped and whispered to each other. Elboron leaned over to me.

"It is like seeing my aunt and uncle again."

I nodded. For it was true, Eldarion looked like his father and Caladhiel exactly like her mother. I did not fail to notice that she wore her mother's wedding dress. Eldarion gave me her hand and I took it. The ceremony went smoothly and we said I do. I pulled her into my arms and before Dirhabol could do anything stupid, I kissed her. The hall erupted with cheers and applause and we separated, smiling at each other. Now Dirhabol stumbled over to Elboron's lady friend and kissed her. She pushed him away and slapped him.

Caladhiel's POV

I saw what Dirhabol did and I started to laugh. Elgaraine was reaching up towards Legolas. He picked her up and she kissed his cheek. I smiled and hugged my little sister. Elboron picked me up and swung me around. When he set me down he kissed my cheek and then shook Legolas' hand.

"You have a beautiful wife….be certain you take very, very good care of her."

I could hear the meaning in his words. I smiled and Legolas looked at me. There was such love in his gaze.

"Of that Lord Elboron I can assure you I will do."

"None of that 'Lord' business. You are family now."

He smiled and I wrapped my arms around Legolas. He looked at me before kissing me. When he pulled back he whispered in my ear.

"~Tonight I promise to give you the greatest pleasure you shall ever know. As my wife you deserve nothing but the best. And that is what you shall have.~"

I smiled and I almost wanted to leave and escape to our room right then and there. Eldarion would never have let me get away with it.


End file.
